The Things I Do, The Things You Say
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: Boomer was captured by the Teen titans. When the Titans also find The girls they take thing the wrong way! To add on, Brick and Butch dress as the puffs and creates mayhem! When Butch is confronted by Buttercup he feels a new warm feeling and Robin is saved by Raven and sees her a way he never did before! Rated for M for ButchxButtercup lemon in later chapters! :D


**A story I always wanted to do... My first crossover! Will have more chapters if i have reveiws!**

*In Titans Tower*

Robin was walked down the hall to the computer room. He started to speak on the microphone. "Everyone to the living room!" He repeated it twice. Once there, Beastboy was complain about how theirs trouble every time he relax. "You don't say..." Raven glared at him. "Yea! I mean who wants someone to interrupt them when they... Oh I see what you mean.." He smiled awkwardly away from her. "Friend Robin, Why have you called us here this afternoon? Is it a disturbance?" Starfire asked worriedly. Robin looked serious at everyone. "Yes and no." "HUH?!" Everyone was confused. "Dude, More details please!" Beastboy said. "Four strangers have entered Jump City, we need to watch them carefully. **(Wonder who those people can be? Hint!) **Also there is a robbery at the bank!" "Ok, Then why are we standing here?" Cyborg yelled. They all ran out the door in a rush.

When they made it to the bank they saw three unknown boys, who look to be 5 years old walking away from the bank, laughing and high five each other. A little boy in the group with a red hat, eyes and hair was looking threw the bag. "That was a good idea leaving Townsville and coming here! No one to stop us! Next all we next is that position to turn 17 years old!" Butch laughed. The Titans jumped infront of them. "Hey! Move out of the way!" Brick command them. "Yea! You know who we are!" Boomer added. "Sorry kids, but the bag doesn't be long to you." Robin held out his hand. "Hand it ova." Said Cyborg. The boys looked at each other and laughed. "We are the Rowdyruff boys and we do as we want!" They said. Butch was first to attack. He punched Robin straight across his face. "Thats a warning.." Brick frowned. "How are we going to fight little babies!" Beastboy asked Robin and he looked at him like he made the biggest mistake of his life. "BABIES!" The boys screamed. "That's it! We don't have to take that!" The boys pulled out a bomb from the bag of money. The titans eyes widened. "Titans Go!" yelled Robin. The split apart when the bomb was thrown and went off. It barely missed Beastboy, he didn't get the chance to change into an animal. "Ouch!" He yelled. He was blown off the ground and landed on Raven. "That's for breaking my fall Rae." Beastboy smiled at her. "Beastboy, If you think that bomb was dangerous. Then you never seen me get mad!" Raven narrowed her eyes at her. He got up and smiled nervously.

Brick was fighting Robin and Cyborg. "Two againist one! Think before you do something you regret!" Robin warned him, keeping a good distance. "That's Boomer's job." Brick grinned. "Hey!" Boomer pouted at him. "Shut it Blonde!" Butch said, while tugga war with Raven's powers over a bus of people. Cyborg used sonic canon on Brick and he flew into a building. Robin ran after him. Brick got out of the rubble and got hit in the side by Robin's staff (If you didn't noice the boys aren't using their full powers. Im saving them for later chapters ;) ) Brick yelp and when Robin tried to attack again, Brick caught the pole and spun around with Robin on the other end getting dizzy. Soon enough as Brick planned, Robin let go and hit a wall. Robin felt like puking and watched as Brick hit him on the foot with it. Robin yelped. He broke the pole in two and tossed it. When he made his way to Robin weakened body, Cyborg knocked him away and a few dollars flew out the bag.

Butch was fighting Raven and Beastboy. Butch saw Beastboy behind him in a rhino form. He turned around and Beatboy rammed into his hands and Butch was still standing, pushing against his head and then tossed him at Raven. He turned to human form screaming. "Azarth Mention Zinthos!" Raven shouted caught Beastboy. "Thanks!" He shouted. "Yea." She said. "How sweet!" Butch was fake being nice. Then threw a bus the same one Raven took from him to distract Beastboy. "Azarth Me-" He quickly took out a piece of gum out his mouth and stretched it. He threw it on her mouth so she couldn't talk. (Gross! At least its not in her mouth!) "Shut up will you." He laughed as she grabbed at it. It got worse, her hands got stuck! He laughed harder. She frowned. He threw a telephone at her and she had no choice but to run each time. "Azarth Mention Zinthos! Hahahaha!" He mocked her and threw a bolder. It hit her! She crashed down injured. "Cry for me!" He shouted. She got up hurt.

"Please I wish for you boys to stop this madness!" Starfire pleaded Boomer. "Stop asking that and beg for your life!" He flew up which surprised her. She threw starbolts and two hit Boomer. "Ouch!" Boomer yelled fake crying. She flowted to him and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I thought you were going to attack m-" He punched, kicked and crashed her into a ground. He stood over her and put a finger in his mouth and once he took it out... into her ear! She screamed at the cold wet slim in her ear dripping inside. He laughed at her.

The boys gathered together and laughed but suddenly stopped. "Those boys are stupid anyway!" They looked up. Pink, Green and blue came their way. "What are those girls doing here!" Butch growled. "I don't know but lets slit!" Butch made a hole in the walls and him and Brick went threw. Beastboy finally returned and saw the Teens in pain except barely Raven. He ran to her and snatched the gum off. "Ouch." She said regular voice. That caused Boomer to stop looking up and look around. His brothers were gone! He looked at the titans and they looked back. "Uh oh." He ran to the hole until, "Azarth Mention Zinthos!" She shouted Boomer was trapped inside a bubble. "Dang it!" He shouted. knowing they were taking him to there house instead of jail. "Why is it always me!"

*Titans tower*

"Answer these questions and we will let you go." Robin lied. "All Im going to say is..." Robin leaned in. "NONETHING!" Boomer laughed at Robin's stupid curious and seriousness. "Cyborg look up Jump City's criminal files." Robin ordered and Cyborg nodded. "There is nonething." Boomer grinned. "They must not be from here. Look up other towns!" Robin said. Cyborg typed up somethings and found it! "Found it! They are from Townville. They are one of the most greatest criminals their. But thanks to some girls, the boys have been arrested numerous times." Cyborg said looking at Robin. "Called the Powerpuff girls. They have a video-" "Play it." robin quickly answered. They saw a strong girl in green fight Butch, Pink fought Brick and Boom throwing punches at a blue girl, but got upper cut. "Stupid girls!" Boomer said pouting. "Why are you here?" Robin asked him. "To get away from them and to get this thing to turn 16 to beat the girls!" Noticing what he said he frowned. "Brick would of slapped me by now..." Cyborg grinned. Then they saw a green light flying by angrily, and they asked Starfire to go see who it was. She flew out the door, smacking her ear with saliva pouring out slowly. The green light stop revealing Butch...or what was dressed as him...

Me: Will Starfire attack? What will the figure do once she sees Boomer? Will the Titans face off with the Powerpuffs? All answers will be revealed in Chapter! Please review for long great story!


End file.
